30 Minutes
by Terradoll
Summary: RoyEd yaoi oneshot. Based off of t.A.T.u. music video for 30 Minutes. Ed is envious of the girl Mustang is dating and is brokenhearted that he chose her instead. So he decides to end it all and keep Roy his forever. Char. death


**This is my second FMA yaoi one-shot! Woo hoo! Yes, this one, just like White Robe, is based off of a t.A.T.u. song and music video. White Robe was from their 3rd album Waste Management. This song, 30 Minutes, is from their debut album 200 KM/H in the Wrong Lane. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**And if you like the story enough to fav it, could you pretty please leave a review? I'm running into ALOT of that with White Robe. Please. **

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or t.A.T.u.'s music video/song 30 Minutes from 200 KM/H in the Wrong Lane**

**Here we go!**

**P.S. same characters as White Robe. Ed is Yulia, Roy is Lena. Don't worry, Ed isn't executed this time.**

**I'm not promising a happy ending though ;)**

* * *

><p>It was a military break time. All of the boys were hanging out in the bathroom, as usual. Some sitting on the floor talking, others standing by the window or sinks taking a smoke.<p>

Ed sat hidden in one of the locked stalls. There was a tan bag on his lap that he tossed to the ground.

The bell rang, signaling that everyone was to get back to their posts. Ed fiddled with the lock on the stall door and shoved the object remaining on his lap into the tan bag.

He exited the stall, but not before looking around the graffiti filled bathroom to see if anyone was still there. The water was still running in one of the sinks but Ed passed it by and sat his bag on the large window sill between other bags.

Before leaving the bathroom, he stopped at the mirror and re-braided his hair.

Outside not too far away, there was a carnival. A clown stood outside with crazy yellow hair juggling for kids who held brightly colored ballons in their hands.

There was a carousel spinning, but no one was on the horses. In the middle column stood a kissing couple. There was a girl Ed had seen before but didn't know her name. She was moving her body and lips closer towards the person Ed was truly focused on.

Roy Mustang.

Ed flashed back every minute or so to what he had done. To what he had planned. The second great sin he was commiting.

_Back in the bathroom, alone in the locked stall, serious gold eyes looked around the mechanism in his lap. Small fingers carefully turned the timer on an orange clock and attached it to a multiple dynamite stick bomb._

From afar, Ed watched Roy kiss that girl. Edward felt a pang of hate and envy in his chest, seeing the man he loved kiss someone else. Someone he barely knew! When Ed was right there all the time, waiting for him. Roy grabbed onto the girl's shirt, pulling her closer evey second.

_Out of sight_

_Out of mind_

A little boy not too far away also watched the couple with wonder in his eyes, almost wishing he was up there kissing that girl instead of Mustang. Ed was wishing the other way around but brushed it away.

_Out of time_

_To decide_

Mustang pulled the girl into his lap and wrapped her legs around his and leaned against the wall of the hollow, open column. Others surrounding the carousel also looked on at the lovers.

_Do we run?_

_Should I hide?_

_For the rest_

_Of my life_

Parents ushered the watching children away from the carousel. Mustang pulled the girl's backpack off her shoulders as she starte to pull off his shirt.

_Can we fly_

_Do I stay?_

_We could lose_

_We could fail_

He ran his hands over her back and yet again Ed flashed back to what he had done.

_Pulling a scrunchie off his wrist that he would use for his braid, Edward stretched it out and pulled it over the time bomb and clock, securing it in place best he could._

_And the mo-_

_ment it takes_

_to make plans_

_Or mistakes_

Roy and the girl countinued to kiss and embrace on the carousel. One minute her kiss was in the crook of his neck and the next his was on her ear.

The colored top of the carousel spun around and around and the empty horses joined the dance. From a nook by the perimeter wall of the carousel, a small stuffed bunny looked the them lost.

_30 Minutes the blink of an eye_

_30 Minutes to alter our lives_

_30 Minutes to make up my mind_

_30 Minutes to finally decide_

Roy loved it as her hands wrapped around his body and as the pulled off his shirt and massaged his back. But something felt off. Still, he brushed it away and closed his eyes, taking her in.

_30 Minutes to whisper your name_

_30 Minutes to shoulder the blame_

_30 Minutes of bliss, 30 lies_

_30 Minutes to finally decide_

_Ed hooked up the wires carefully. And then set the timer to go off, in 30 Minutes. _

Her hands ran through his hair as their kisses melded together. The clown was still out front, entertaining the little kids. Mustang had completly ignored his job today because he just had this feeling. This feeling that he needed to be there with her today.

In the background, children laughed at the silly yellow-haired clown as he juggled different colored balls. They didn't know what had been going on inside the building very close by.

_Ed could hear laughter through the window but continued to plug wires connected to the timer and ignition into the four sticks of dynamite making up the bomb. A red light flashed on a little black box on the bomb to let people know it was set. Ed wrapped another scrunchie around the bomb and ignored the laughted or those kids best he could._

_He held his head in his hands and sweat trailed down the side of his head. This was it. No turning back. His golden eyes looked dead as he sat there, with his hands almost looking like they were covering his ears as he contemplated what he had done on free will. _

_Maybe it wasn't free will. That girl had made him do it. Mustang was his and she had taken him. He closed his eyes and sat in the dead silence he had created with his hands._

_The hands started to tick on the little orange clock._

_Carousels_

_In the sky_

_That we shape_

_With our eyes_

_Under shade_

_Silhouettes_

_Casting shade_

_Crying rain_

Ed walked forward boldly towards the dreadful carousel his love was on. Rain started to drizzle down and people ran for cover, the clown with the silly yellow hair as well. Only Ed was left standing, watching in silence as the lovers on the carousel kissed.

_Can we fly_

_Do I stay?_

_We could lose_

_We could fail_

The small hand ticked towards its destination on the little orange clock in the tan bag over by the carousel. Some military offical had seen the bag carelessly tossed there and decided to teach whoever it was lesson by throwing it over by the carnival. Little did they know.

_Either way_

_Options change_

The sun, orange in the sunset sky gleamed through the carousel. Ed glanced at it but continued to look on at Roy. Roy was his, forever.

_Chances fade_

_Trains derail._

The ticking hand on the little orange clock hit its mark and stopped.

_30 Minutes the blink of an eye_

What was once a little carnival, empty except for 3 people because of an earlier rain, flew into the sky in bits as an orange ball of heat erupted as if out of no where.

_30 Minutes to alter our lives_

Legs of the horses from the carousel flew outward and bits of the military building flew along with it.

_30 Minutes to make up my mind_

_30 Minutes to finally decide_

Horses from the carousel blew off as the once pink and orange sky turned black and red with ash and fire. It looked like an orange glowing heart in a black monster of ash throwing debris around like confetti.

_30 Minutes to whisper your name_

_30 Minutes to shoulder the blame_

_30 Minutes of bliss, 30 lies_

_30 Minutes to finally decide_

As the fire went out and the ash started to slowly fade away, horses collapsed on the ground around ruin of a carousel that once held a loving couple and an envious boy.

_To decide_

_To decide to decide to decide_

_To decide_

_To decide_

_To decide_

_To decide_

The remains of the carousel that were now and forever the grave of an innocent girl, careless Roy Mustang, and envious, guilty, but peaceful Edward Elric.

_To decide_

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. YAY I KILLED ED AGAIN! I did say he wouldn't be executed, which he wasn't, but I said there wouldn't be a happy ending. And there wasn't. t.A.T.u. has several music videos, and at least 3 of them end in death. YES I AM DOING THE OTHER ONE AND IT WILL BE A ROYED. Their 3 death videos go SuicideHomicide, Execution, and suicide. So be on the lookout for Snowfalls!**

**DON'T KILL ME! I know this was totally random but I love their music and I think it fits RoyEd pretty well. I also love how Yulia makes the bomb because she loves Lena so much and can't bear to lose her to that man. **

**Go watch the video and see what I mean.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love you all! Except for Almia (just kidding, I love her the most!) But she's gonna kill me after this...(hides)**

**I DID THIS IN ONE DAY! And minus the author's notes, it's less than 2,000 words. I felt like I was typing too much and it's actually short! **


End file.
